Jobert P. Bear
| birth_place = North Pole, Arctic Kingdom | residence = unknwon | nationality = Arctic Kingdom | ethnicity = Arctic (Polar) Bear | citizenship = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | alma_mater = North Pole University (NPU) | employer = | notable works = | occupation = Car Repairs Man, good guy? | years_active = | home_town = | salary = | networth = | height = Approx. 6' 3" (extremely short for a polar bear) | weight = 300 kg (skinny for a polar bear because he doesn't eat a lot of meat) | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | opponents = | boards = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = Hubert P. Bear Martha P. Bear | relations = See Herbert's Family | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = | box_width = | misc = He likes computers, cakes, and suntan lotion. }} Jobert Percival Bear is Herbert's twin brother who is NOT evil. History Jobert was born 2 minutes after his twin brother Herbert, on December 24, 1988. Jobert was very different from Herbert. He liked to eat cakes, and browse the web. He was also very interested in suntan lotion, which scared his parents. Jobert was forced to survive with his siblings after his parents were exiled from the North Pole. He grew up a semi-normal life, forced to live and survive without parents. However, his siblings made sure that he was well taken care of. In 1996, Jobert was accepted into North Pole University. In 2002, Jobert graduated with a degree in technology as well as a degree in mechanics (later on he would further study these topics and get new degrees for the topics from antarctic colleges, since knowledge in the Arctic Kingdom is limited). When Herbert left the North Pole in the mid-2000s, Jobert was left with his other siblings. After a few months Jobert couldn't stand life without his twin brother, so he sailed off to find Herbert. Instead of riding an iceberg that would easily tip, he spent weeks carving the iceberg into the shape of a boat. He sailed off to search for his long lost twin. Over time the iceberg begin to melt, and soon Jobert found himself swimming in the water. Jobert came upon the Barbearer Islands, and from there took a boat to Antarctica. After weeks of traveling, Jobert found Herbert in a cave on Club Penguin Island. He helped his brother build a machine of some kind, but Herbert tricked him. Jobert built the devices for good, but Herbert made him think that his evil plans were actually good. Jobert helped Herbert formulate plans and built machines until 2010, when Herbert almost sank Club Penguin Island. Herbert blamed Jobert for the plan's failure and the near-sinking of the island, even though he had changed many things from Jobert's original plan. After their argument, Jobert left Herbert and Club Penguin Island and moved somewhere else. His current location is unknown. Involvement Jobert helped Herbert with all his inventions up until 2010. He has a history in technology and mechanics, as well as a degree in both subjects from North Pole University, which explains all of herbert's almost-successful plans. Jobert's inventions failed when Herbert used them because NPU doesn't teach as much as some antarctic universities, as well as the fact that Jobert designed the devices to be used for good. Pets Jobert currently has two pets: a black puffle named Speedy and a brown puffle named Mr. Goggles. He found Speedy in 2006 while walking to the river in Club Penguin Island to go fishing. Later on in 2010 after leaving Club Penguin Island on a small boat, he landed on Brown Puffle Island and adopted a puffle who he named Mr. Goggles. Speedy Speedy is Jobert's Black Puffle. Jobert found him near the river on Club Penguin Island in early 2006 before going fishing. He later brought the puffle home, which is where his twin brother Herbert came up with the idea for the puffle's name- Speedy. Jobert lets Speedy do whatever he likes during the daytime, which usually includes exploring and playing in the wilderness; However, Speedy has always been fond of watching Jobert build inventions (with Herbert before 2011). Speedy is unlike most other black puffles in the aspect that he isn't grumpy like other black puffles. One of Speedy's favorite games is fetch (with a ball), but the ball melts sometimes because Speedy accidentally catches on fire (due to excitement). Jobert also has a brown puffle named Mr. Goggles who is very smart (and slow). Mr. Goggles Mr. Goggles is a brown puffle that was adopted by Jobert in 2010. He was officially named Mr. Timothy Alvin Goggles Percival Bear in 2010 when he was found and adopted on Brown Puffle Island by Jobert. He loves to invent new things, have fun, and wear goggles all of the time (like Jobert wears his glasses all of the time). Other Facts Jobert has a massive brown mustache that he calls, Mr. Mustache. He also calls other parts of his body names. Like his stomach is Ted, his head is Fred, his butt is Jake, his left arm is Freddi, his right arm is Susan, and both his legs are Linda. People call him weird for naming his body parts, and ask him why he did. He replies, "In case I lose one I can call for them." Trivia * He is near sighted, and needs to wear glasses. * It is thought that he secretly helps Gary a little bit. See Also *Herbert *Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Polar Bears Category:Twins